Returning Home
by Versaria
Summary: Takes place after TPM. Obi-Wan and Anakin travel back to Coruscant with the Council


Title: Returning Home  
  
Author: Versaria  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Directly after TPM. Obi-Wan and Anakin travel back to Coruscant with the Council. Archive: Please ask first  
  
Disclaimer: None of it is mine. All characters belong to George Lucas.  
  
Returning Home  
  
In a dark and quiet room aboard a small transport ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat, deep in thought. It had been many days since they had left Naboo. They would reach Coruscant shortly. Upon leaving the beautiful, emerald planet, Obi-Wan had been promoted to the status of Jedi Knight, and only hours later, had taken on a Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Now, on the same ship as the High Jedi Council, Anakin was off wandering somewhere. Obi-Wan knew his new Padawan's dislike for the Council, even though he said nothing of it. His emotions were easy to tell, especially since he had had no training in hiding them.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Qui-Gon had requested Anakin to be trained. But Anakin was already nine years old, too old to begin Jedi training. But because of Qui- Gon's death at the hands of a Sith, the Council changed their mind. Anakin was to be trained. And Obi-Wan had promised Qui-Gon to train the boy. It was his dying request.  
  
Qui-Gon.  
  
It was still so hard for the young Knight to accept that his Master was truly gone. How could he possibly cope with his loss? And now, with a Padawan to train, how was he to adjust to his new life?  
  
Qui-Gon had entrusted him with Anakin's training, but Obi-Wan hardly felt ready for such a responsibility. After all, he had never taken an apprentice before, and when his Master had made his request, he had still been an apprentice himself!  
  
True, Anakin was strong with the Force, and his midiclorian count higher even than Master Yoda's, but how could he possibly catch up with all the young Jedi his age? They were years ahead of him, and it would take Anakin years to catch up. Wouldn't it?  
  
It wasn't that Obi-Wan had no confidence in the boy. No, not at all. If Anakin were really the Chosen One, as Qui-Gon had believed, then he wouldn't have a problem at all. What worried the Knight was that Anakin might have a hard time fitting in.  
  
Anakin was from the Outer Rim, far away from the reaches of the Galactic Republic. Would the other Jedi students not view Anakin as an outsider? And he was so old to begin training. What would the other Padawan's think? Anakin never had to worry about not being chosen as an apprentice and becoming a farmer, as Obi-Wan almost had. Perhaps they would be envious? Perhaps.  
  
Then Obi-Wan wondered, Is Anakin aware of all of this?  
  
Was Anakin aware of the fact that the other Jedi might not accept him? Briskly, Obi-Wan stood up. Where was Anakin anyway? The two still hadn't established a training bond, and it almost seemed impossible that they would anytime soon.  
  
Obi-Wan walked to the door, but just then, it slid open, admitting a small form. Anakin stepped into the room and powered up the lights, then stood in front of his Master.  
  
"Where have you been?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Anakin looked down at the floor. "I got lost," he mumbled.  
  
"It's not fitting for a Jedi to lie." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin flushed. Had it been that obvious?  
  
".especially not to his Master."  
  
Anakin bowed his head even lower. "Sorry, Master."  
  
"It's alright," Obi-Wan said. "But really, what have you been doing all this time?"  
  
The Padawan looked up at the Knight nervously. "Avoiding Master Yoda," he whispered.  
  
Surprising his Padawan and himself, Obi-Wan started laughing. It wasn't a mocking laugh, but a good hearty laugh and Anakin couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Avoiding Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan repeated once he had calmed down and composed himself.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin replied.  
  
"He didn't hit you with his stick, did he?" Obi-Wan asked seriously, although his eyes betrayed his tone.  
  
"No, but he did lecture me about respect and the responsibility of being an apprentice," Anakin grinned.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. How he had never liked Master Yoda's lectures, although they always had some hidden meaning to them.  
  
"Well then, we had best get ready for landing," Obi-Wan said at last.  
  
"We're almost there?" Anakin asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan responded calmly. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Um.well, I'm kind of." Anakin trailed off.  
  
"Nervous?" Obi-Wan supplied.  
  
Anakin reddened, but nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan kneeled down next to his apprentice and took his hands. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm here."  
  
"But what will everyone think of me? Master Yoda and the other Masters don't seem to like me very much."  
  
"Their opinions will change over time. As for the other Jedi, there is nothing to worry about. As Qui-Gon always said, 'Don't center on your anxieties.'"  
  
Anakin's eyes drooped, and Obi-Wan felt the sudden change in him. He placed a comforting hand on the young boy's shoulder.  
  
"I miss him too," Obi-Wan said softly.  
  
Anakin looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Do you hate me?" he whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the boy with shock. Hate him? Did he hate him? Of course not! It was true that Obi-Wan had not really liked the boy in the beginning, and could not help feeling jealous when Qui-Gon had wanted to take Anakin as his apprentice, but now.now things were different.  
  
Anakin had given up so much to help them on Tatooine. He had left so much behind and had gone to a world he hardly knew. Yet he was so brave, and he looked so fearless. But behind it all, he was still a boy, Obi-Wan realized. A boy who needed love and care, who needed to be comforted and encouraged.  
  
But how could Obi-Wan give all that to him? How could he comfort a boy when he himself felt like one? And now, now he looked into those sad and tearful eyes and couldn't help but feel sympathetic.  
  
He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him. "It's alright. I don't hate you," Obi-Wan murmured.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his voice muffled somewhat.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan held the boy at arm length. "Padawan, I'm.sorry for what I said." He knew Anakin had heard him and Qui-Gon talking.  
  
The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?  
  
Had Obi-Wan really meant those words, or had they been said out of anger and frustration and jealousy? He honestly didn't know anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Anakin said, "for getting in the way."  
  
"No, Anakin, don't be. And you weren't in the way of anything," Obi-Wan stated. In a softer tone he said, "Without you, we would never have been able to save Naboo."  
  
Anakin sat down in Obi-Wan's lap and hugged him. "I'm glad you care, Obi- Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he had thought. Finally content, he returned the hug.  
  
"We'll be landing soon," Obi-Wan said after a long stretch of silence. Anakin nodded and let go of him. Obi-Wan stood up slowly, stretching out his stiff legs.  
  
Walking out the door with Anakin following, he made his way to the front of the ship. Most of the Council was already there, standing around in the lounge, waiting to enter Coruscant's atmosphere. Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed when they came in their presence, then the two walked over to a corner.  
  
Obi-Wan looked out a nearby window. There below was an amber-colored planet that a trillion beings called home. Including himself. How good it was to return. On many such occasions he had stood with his Master on their way back from a mission looking out a window at Coruscant. But this time though, he was the Master.  
  
Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. Despite all his Master had said to him earlier, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He had been to the Temple before, in fact, he had only been there a few days ago, but that had only been to be tested. Now, he was staying there for good.  
  
As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, they were met by the sight of soaring skyscrapers and thousands of air taxis and shuttles. Anakin simply stared. Coruscant was very different from his home planet, Tatooine. Sights like these would need to take getting used to.  
  
Obi-Wan put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Anakin glanced at him.  
  
"You look surprised," Obi-Wan commented.  
  
"Coruscant is very different from Tatooine," Anakin said.  
  
"Ah yes, I see." He smiled and gently tugged Anakin's short braid.  
  
And then, the Jedi Temple came into view. It stood out from all the other buildings and structures around it, tall and proud and boasting five tall spires. This was Obi-Wan's home.  
  
Anakin smiled.  
  
And his.  
  
The End  
  
Short and sweet. This was my first attempt at a Star Wars fic. You like? 


End file.
